


Shin Danganronpa 7: Despair vs. Hope

by couragecomplex



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, OCs early on but plot will intersect with main cast, Original Character(s), new killing game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:29:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/couragecomplex/pseuds/couragecomplex
Summary: Four seasons after the Future Foundation's interference with Season 2: Goodbye Despair, Danganronpa is at the peak of its international popularity.  Still at war with the Remnants of Despair, the Future Foundation has tried and failed at every turn to track down the next round of the Killing Game.  Games have been held, students have been slaughtered, and history marches on.But not this time.  Naegi Makoto and Kirigiri Kyoko swear that, this time, they will find Monokuma and put a stop to the mindless slaughter.  The mastermind, of course, has other plans.  Welcome to Season 7: Shin Danganronpa, Despair vs. Hope!Bigger, badder, and bloodier than ever before, Shin Danganronpa is just that: new, different, and exciting as all hell.
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Hagakure Yasuhiro, Fukawa Touko/Togami Byakuya, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. An Announcement from Team Danganronpa // Your Personal Student Handbook!

**Author's Note:**

> A new killing game, with new original characters, new storylines, new tie-ins to our main characters as they track down Season 7 of the Killing Game... new murders, new executions, new love stories, and everything in between!
> 
> Keep an eye out for the first page, which will be updated as we meet characters with information about them a la student handbook! The end notes of each chapter will also feature updated profiles on every character.

The following is a message from Team Danganronpa. Please be advised: Danganronpa contains graphic depictions of violence and is not suitable for children under the age of 5. 

To our fans all across the world, welcome to the most exciting season of Danganronpa to ever grace the small screen! Team Danganronpa is proud to bring you Shin Danganronpa - bigger, badder, and bloodier than ever before!

Get ready to meet our fabulous new cast! Flush with pretty faces and rich backstories, we guarantee you’ll be on the edge of your seat as you watch them live, laugh, and fall in love, all on the edge of the cliff that is despair! 

D7 has a whole bunch of cool new features that will have you constantly itching for more. Sick of the same impersonal murders with the same old tactics? Sick of gym freaks using dumbbells to bludgeon sickly little she-boys to death? D7 is on the cutting edge of killing game innovation - for the first time ever, every participant will gain access to their own personal “lab”, replete with all the lovely tools of their trade! Not only will they feel more at home; they’ll also have a whole new world of ways to get creative with their kills!

Join your favorite high school Ultimates as they attempt to unravel the mysteries of the legendary Future Foundation. Watch in awe as they piece together missing links about the fabled Remnants of Despair. And of course, cheer them on as they try to kill each other all the while! 

Who will live? Who will die - and how? Who will find solace in whom as chaos and despair unfold around them? Well, we can’t tell you that just yet - get ready to find out along with sixteen of the brightest young high school minds. It’s going to be a wild ride of kisses and near misses, rushing blood and gushing blood, thrills and oh, so many kills. Grab your friends and families and strap yourselves in, because we promise: 

You’re not ready.

\-----

Keep an eye out here - as we meet new characters, some info will be posted on this first page, just like the Student Handbook!

Hayakawa Ryo (M)  
Height: 6’5”. Weight: 280 lbs.  
Chest: 42”. Blood Type: O.  
D.O.B.: February 29.  
Likes: Reliable friends  
Dislikes: Unreliable friends  
Notes: Ultimate Naval Officer

Osumi Harada (M)  
Height: 6’2”. Weight: 260 lbs.  
Chest: 38”. Blood Type: B.  
D.O.B.: August 18th  
Likes: Gothic architecture  
Dislikes: Loud people  
Notes: Ultimate Blacksmith

Okada Yukichi (M)  
Height: 5’5”. Weight: 120 lbs.  
Chest: 29”. Blood Type: B.  
D.O.B.: December 11th  
Likes: Gothic architecture  
Dislikes: Postmodern architecture  
Notes: Ultimate Architect


	2. An Unfamiliar Classroom, an Unfamiliar Classmate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am Okada Yukichi, the Ultimate Architect. I've just woken up - well, was just woken up - in an unfamiliar classroom. I have no idea what's going on, and this hulking manchild isn't helping at all, but suddenly, I know there's someone I need to find.

“Hey!” 

… 

“Hey, Yuki! Wake up!”

… 

“Yuki, bro, I don’t know what’s going on, but it’s freakin’ me out a bit. Would really appreciate a touch of moral support from my best friend.” 

Huh? Best friend? Whoever’s deep, brassy voice this is, they’re really yanking my chain, and I certainly don’t appreciate it. 

My name is Okada Yukichi, and I’m notoriously friendless. Not my official title, mind you - they call me the Ultimate Architect - but it’s certainly defined my life a lot more than my ultimate ability has. 

“Yuki, bro, I know you’re awake. I can hear you doing that whisperin’ thing.” He sighs theatrically. “Cold shouldered by my own childhood bestie.” 

“Look,” I start. “Stop messing with me. Your childhood best friend? Give me a break.” I whip my head up from the desk, and I’m greeted by… 

Someone I’ve never seen before in my life. He’s tall and outrageously fit - he wears a pristine white uniform I only faintly recognize, with close cropped blonde hair and the bluest eyes I’ve ever seen. I scoff.

“Childhood best friend, my ass. You look like someone who would’ve bullied me all throughout middle school.” I stand and step up to him defiantly, which I immediately regret - he’s got at least 30 centimeters on me in height, and a hell of a lot more bulk too. He looks down at me with a mixture of bemusement and… genuine concern? 

“Bro, are you okay? You seem freaked. This ain’t like you.” He reaches down and ruffles my hair, and I shout in protest, trying and failing to bat his beefy arm away. “Look, man, I know this situation is weird as hell, but let’s try to find out what’s goin’ on around here before we start really freakin’ out, yeah?” 

“I’m already freaking out!” This guy’s antics are driving me insane. “I have no idea who you are or what you’re talking about, and-” He interrupts me with a big, booming laugh that all but assaults my eardrums. 

“Alright, alright, I’ll play along, okay? Don’t go and get all worked up on me.” And suddenly, before my eyes, he all but transforms. His legs snap together like the clap of thunder; his spine visibly stiffens as he draws himself up to his full height. He produces a familiar-looking hat from Atua-knows-where and sits it crisply on his head, before whipping his bearpaw of a right hand up to his forehead in a perfect salute. When he speaks, the drawling affect is completely gone, replaced by a voice that’s equally loud, but as clear as the summer sky. 

“Rear Admiral of the Japanese Maritime Self-Defense Force and Ultimate Naval Officer Hayakawa Ryo, reporting for duty at 0800 hours, exact location unknown.” For a moment, he remains rigidly in place, like some obscenely perfect Military Ken Doll, before grinning at me cheekly. “Or somethin’ like that.” And I thought we could never get along before, but somehow I hate his military persona even more. 

“So, Yuki, what say we take a walk around the block and see what’s up?” See… what’s up? For the first time, I have a chance to look at the room around me. I’ve woken up at a completely unfamiliar desk, in a completely unfamiliar classroom. The room, despite some aged modern mouldings, has a very futuristic feel to it, which I quickly realize is because of the massive electro-whiteboard that occupies nearly the entire front wall of the room. It’s extremely brightly lit, but none of the light is ambient; it all comes from blinding utility lighting that spans the room’s ceiling. Not very energy efficient. 

The construction of the room aside, Hayakawa Ryo is right - I’ve never seen it before. I have no idea where we are, and I’m still confused about this Hayakawa character, too. Have we been kidnapped? Summoned to another world? One thing is for sure: I’m not going to find out by just standing here. The first thing I should do, pain me though it may, is clear. 

“Say, Hayakawa. What’s your deal? How did you get here?” 

“Good question, great question. I woke up a few doors down, just like you, without the slightest clue about where I was. Decided to snoop around, tried some doors, and this was the first one I could open.” He grins at me goofily. “Just my luck, my best bud Yuki’s here!” 

“Give it a rest, Hayakawa. We don’t know each other.” 

“Well, I certainly remember growin’ up with you, so frankly it’s gonna be tough convincin’ me otherwise.” Still, the big dope gives me a big thumbs up. “And hey, Yuki?” 

“...what?” 

“For whatever it’s worth, even if you don’t remember who I am…” He clasps my shoulder; I can tell he doesn’t mean for it to, but it hurts a little bit. “Can’t tell you how much better I felt seein’ you here. I trust you to figure out what’s goin’ on here, pal. And if anything gives you any trouble, I’m gonna protect you, got it?” 

It’s like the flip of a switch - I’m suddenly really glad to have Hayakawa beside me. Whether or not we’re actually childhood best friends - I think I’d remember something like that - he seems genuinely concerned for my wellbeing; maybe it’s the least I can do to try to live up to his expectations too. 

“Alright, Hayakawa. For now, let’s go ahead and say we’re childhood best friends. How do we find out how we got here? How do we plan on getting out of here?” He grins and shrugs in response. “I guess I’m the ideas man in this relationship. It’s like you said - probably worth a walk around. Let’s leave this room and take a look at some of the other rooms.” 

Without waiting for my temporary companion, I make my way for the door. I slide it open, and as soon as I cross the threshold… 

A thought sears itself into my brain, a thought that burns so brightly and burrows so deeply into my conscience: I need to find him. I need to find Osumi Harada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated Student Handbook: 
> 
> Hayakawa Ryo (M)  
> Height: 6’5”. Weight: 280 lbs.  
> Chest: 42”. Blood Type: O.  
> D.O.B.: February 29.  
> Likes: Reliable friends  
> Dislikes: Unreliable friends  
> Notes: Ultimate Naval Officer
> 
> Okada Yukichi (M)  
> Height: 5’5”. Weight: 120 lbs.  
> Chest: 29”. Blood Type: B.  
> D.O.B.: December 11th  
> Likes: Gothic architecture  
> Dislikes: Postmodern architecture  
> Notes: Ultimate Architect


	3. A Familiar Face, an Unfamiliar Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hayakawa and I have resolved to search around a bit for any familiar faces; there's someone I'm particularly looking for. Unfortunately, by the time I've finally found him, I'm in for something of a rude awakening.

Osumi Harada is the closest thing I can call to a real best friend, unless you count my alleged childhood bestie. Harada and I… we aren’t friends, exactly, but I can say that I’ve ever met someone who has valued me more, or whom I’ve felt more strongly attached to. We have a sort of naturally symbiotic relationship by two or three degrees of separation, with me being the Ultimate Architect and him the Ultimate Blacksmith, and he’s always shown a great deal of care for the work that I’ve done. 

It might not seem like much, but like I said, I’ve grown up without a lot of close friends, and Harada is special to me in that sense. 

The moment I leave the room, I feel a flash of intense heat as a message sears itself into my brain, telling me - Yukichi, find Harada. Something tells me Harada is here, somewhere, and that my survival depends on finding him. 

Hayakawa crosses the threshold behind me and tosses me a concerned look. “Yo, Yuki, you alright? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” I wave away his concern. 

“All set, thanks.” I turn back towards him. I take a moment to observe the hallway I’ve stepped into. The floors are of dirtied linoleum, and the obscenely bright utility lights stretch the whole seemingly-endless hallway. The electric bill at this place must be absolutely sky-high. I glance down the hallway on both sides. While it stretches far on my right, there are only a few rooms on my left before a dead end. “Say, Hayakawa, which way did you come from?” 

Hayakawa gestures to the left. “I was in the very last classroom on the left, tried every door until I found yours.” Ah, so all of the rooms between mine and the end of the hallway are locked. Not worth going left then. I turn to the right, when Hayakawa stops me with a beefy hand. “Hang tight a sec, left something in my room. I’ll be right back.” He saunters down the hallway, frustratingly carefree, and I trudge slowly after him until he disappears into the room from which he came. I wait, patience wearing thin, as I hear him knocking around in the room. How long does it take to pick something up? Frustrated, I step towards the sliding door and give it a pull - only to realize it’s locked. 

Huh? Why would Hayakawa lock the door? I bang on it sharply. “Hey, Hayakawa, let me in!” 

“Let you in? Just open the door!” He can’t see me, but I can’t help but roll my eyes. 

“Not the time for your jokes, Hayakawa. Unlock the door.” I hear his heavy footsteps thud up to the door, and he whisks it open with ease. 

“Told you, open!” He doesn’t seem to be lying - the lock hadn’t clicked open before he’d pulled open the door. Curious, I stepped into the room and closed the door behind me. Hayakawa Ryo thrust his open palm into my face, showing off a dazzling medal with a ruby at center. I recognize it almost instantly: the Order of the Rising Sun, one of the highest bestowable military honors. “It’s my good luck charm,” he declares with a wink, as if it’s something he just picked up on the sidewalk one day. I scoff and turn back towards the door, throwing it open - or at least, attempting to, but it doesn’t budge. 

This time, I know something is up. I was the one who closed this door in the first place, and there isn’t a chance on earth that I locked it. “Hey, Hayakawa, can you open the door? It won’t move.” He steps forward and flicks it aside with the tip of a meaty finger. What on earth is going on? “Okay, something’s wrong.” I pause to take stock of the situation. “I can’t open this door to save my life. So if you can open this door and I can’t, I think I should see if I can open any of the doors that were locked for you.” 

Hayakawa’s face lights up. “See, Yuki? You’re smart as hell. Sounds like we’re one step closer to solvin’ this mystery, yeah?” The smallest of baby steps, perhaps. We step through the open door and into the hallway. 

\-----

The first and second of the three doors between our rooms remain locked to the both of us, but the third slides open with ease at my touch, revealing a pitch-black room that stands in sharp contrast to the artificially lit hallways. 

“Oh, yeah - they’re just motion sensors,” Hayakawa informs me. “Your room was dark when I got there too; the motion sensors are set to turn on the lights whenever you wake up. So this guy must still be asleep.” Hayakawa shuffles into the room, feeling his way along the wall. I hear him stumble in the dark, and suddenly the room whirs to life. The utility beams jump to life, bathing the room in a harsh white light, revealing another student. 

An indelible wave of relief washes over me. Even with his head down on the desk, I recognize the beefy frame and smithing apron of Osumi Harada anywhere. I can feel my insides warm as the knot in my stomach unravels. 

“Who’s this guy?” Hayakawa snaps me out of my reverie; does he not recognize Harada? “Hey, new guy!” He bends down next to the prone man and shakes him gently from side-to-side, but his bellowing voice hardly matches the subtlety of his movements. “Rise and shine!”

“My goodness, you’re awfully loud.” Osumi Harada’s quiet voice - one that hardly befits his gargantuan frame - slips from beneath his long, scruffy hair and out from the miniscule cracks between his rippling forearms. He lifts his head, but his hair continues to obscure his distinctive facial features. He lets out a massive yawn before sliding his hair away from his face and casting his round brown eyes about the room. “Where am I?” 

I jump to the aid of my closest friend. “Harada, I’m so glad to see you! It seems like we just woke up here. I have no idea what’s going on, but me and this guy, Hayakawa, are trying to figure things out.” I extend a hand to help the burly man to his feet, and I watch his eyes focus onto it hesitantly. Then, after what feels like a lifetime, his gaze shifts from my outstretched hand up to me. 

The Ultimate Blacksmith looks at me, confusion swimming in his big, droopy eyes. “Who…” he starts, cocking his bearded head as he stares. “Who are you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hayakawa Ryo (M)  
> Height: 6’5”. Weight: 280 lbs.  
> Chest: 42”. Blood Type: O.  
> D.O.B.: February 29.  
> Likes: Reliable friends  
> Dislikes: Unreliable friends  
> Notes: Ultimate Naval Officer
> 
> Osumi Harada (M)  
> Height: 6’2”. Weight: 260 lbs.  
> Chest: 38”. Blood Type: B.  
> D.O.B.: August 18th  
> Likes: Gothic architecture  
> Dislikes: Loud people  
> Notes: Ultimate Blacksmith
> 
> Okada Yukichi (M)  
> Height: 5’5”. Weight: 120 lbs.  
> Chest: 29”. Blood Type: B.  
> D.O.B.: December 11th  
> Likes: Gothic architecture  
> Dislikes: Postmodern architecture  
> Notes: Ultimate Architect


End file.
